1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger switch to be mounted on an electric tool such as an electric drill.
2. Prior Art
A trigger switch in the prior art includes a case having a switch mechanism integrated therein, a cover configured to seal the case, and a trigger provided outside for driving the switch mechanism. The trigger and the switch mechanism are coupled by a plunger, and a switch is turned ON and OFF by moving the plunger in and out. The switch mechanism in the interior of the case is arranged in a sealed space. When the trigger is retracted, the plunger coupled thereto is retracted correspondingly, whereby the switch is turned ON (see JP-A-2013-54310).
However, in the trigger switch of the prior art, the switch of an electric tool or the like has the trigger that reciprocates for driving the electric tool. Therefore, even though using an adhesive agent or the like seals the case and the cover, dust or moisture may enter the interior of the switch when the switch is operated.
Even though the case and the cover, which constitute part of the body of the switch, are sealed with the adhesive agent or the like, since there is no way to escape in the interior of the switch and hence air can hardly move when the trigger is reciprocated, a switching action may be adversely affected.